


don't you think that it's boring how people talk

by missgoalie75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: In which Lydia Martin accidentally, and then intentionally involves herself in Beacon Hills High School's rumor mill in the name of academic curiosity. [Epistolary Fic] | Easy A AU





	1. Google Document

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings:** Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Mason, Corey, Kira, Danny, Malia, Liam; Stiles/Lydia, mentioned past Lydia/Jackson + referenced Lydia pairings
> 
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** None; language, references to sexual acts, reference to brief attempt of sexual assault
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Title is from "Tennis Court" by Lorde. Recognizable dialogue is from _Teen Wolf_ and recognizable lyrics are obviously not mine/by their respective artists.
> 
>  **A/N:** I've talked about this AU with Kahlia, my amazing beta, for 3 years and had maybe 200 words over this period of time, so this is exciting. Thank you for sparking the idea of this being an epistolary fic – it was definitely more a challenge than I was expecting, but I had a lot of fun doing it/now I can cross something off the fandom bucket list. Thanks also to Annie for her singular French translation it was much appreciated and also for crying with me in the beginning when we were struggle city. Also, thank you to hollandroden for your [amazing aesthetic](http://hollandroden.tumblr.com/post/156995361786/stydia-big-bang-aesthetic-dont-you-think-its) and proudstydiot for your [awesome video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2o9mYTiifZ0&feature=youtu.be)! The beautiful title card was created by the talented songof-light - thank you for doing this for everyone! Last but certainly not least, thanks to stydiacast + stydiamonth for hosting the Stydia Big Bang and giving me the opportunity and motivation to finish this thing!
> 
>  ** _IMPORTANT NOTE IN TERMS OF FORMAT:_** The entire fic takes place in a Google Doc. In between the paper and transcripts and texts detailing past events, there are also Google Chat exchanges and Comments interspersed that are happening in the "present."

Google Drive  
Doc  
"Debriefing"  
Last edit was 3 minutes ago. 

 

"Adolescent Female Sexuality and Peer Perspectives in Public High School" by Lydia Martin

_According to the CDC (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention), on average, 47 percent of all high school age students have had sexual intercourse. This number hasn't fluctuated too drastically since 1991 (if anything, it went down by a few percent, which is something I will have to delve into when I'm not juggling six AP courses and this research project), so one would think in this day and age, the concept of developing a sexual relationship as an adolescent would be less of a shock to society, especially amongst adolescents themselves and yet, it's not._

_This year, I conducted a study measuring the speed of which rumors detailing romantic relationships, exploits, and other such matters between peers spread, comparing cliques, gender, and the content of the rumor. So, to all those who benefited from having "sexual experiences" with me – apologies, but you'll have to earn your popularity in other ways, like maybe excelling in classes, scoring points in a sports game, or even being decent people._

_While this is a rather unorthodox experiment (there was a certain level of deception that was necessary, but probably unethical given institutional review board (IRB) standards, as well as a certain level of mutual payment, which undoubtedly caused experimenter and participator biases), I still believe it's important to have some sort of debriefing – a way to explain everything now that the experiment is complete._

_I suppose the best place to start at is this: the rumors of my promiscuity have been greatly exaggerated._

_Please note, the following transcripts were completed from recollection, text messages were compiled from various cell phones, including mine, and other such notes and forms of communication were saved from their respective platforms._

_Also, please be aware that this report contains both sexist and 'inflammatory' language, and also references triggering material._   

**

September 8, 2015 – 7:46 AM  
[ _Text Messaging between best friend, Allison Argent, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_We need to talk now that you're back from France!!_

From Allison Argent:  
_Being without access to anyone for the last month has been the worst. Nobody even LIKED my grandpa._

From Lydia Martin:  
_He was certainly not my favorite Argent and I admittedly did not shed tears over his death._

From Allison Argent:  
_The only thing I'm sad about is that he didn't suffer more from his cancer. What happened while I was gone???_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Meet me at the end of fourth period at my English class – room 246. You still have fourth and fifth free, right?_

From Allison Argent:  
_Yeah, I tried switching my Physics class, but the period five class is full. See you then!_

**

TRANSCRIPT #1  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Allison Argent (ALLISON)_  
WHERE: West End 2nd Floor Girls' Bathroom, Beacon Hills High School  
WHEN: September 8, 2016; 10:46 AM – 11:05 AM

ALLISON: Okay, okay, what happened over the summer while I was gone?

LYDIA: Oh, a _lot_.

ALLISON: [laughs] Like _what_?

LYDIA: We're not bothering with a long distance relationship. Jackson and I are done.

ALLISON: Okay…

LYDIA: For good this time. It's over. I'm done.

ALLISON: Oh – oh! I'm sorry – I mean. I know things weren't going well since the beginning of summer with his moving to London, but…still. I'm sorry. Are you okay?

LYDIA: I'm fine. But that's not the news.

ALLISON: What's the news, then?

**

_The rest of this conversation will be omitted due to the number of people and locations mentioned; all the redactions would make it difficult to read and understand._

_Regardless, most of you reading this have probably already deducted what I told Allison Argent that fateful day in the girls' bathroom on the west end of the second floor of Beacon Hills High School. But, for those who have somehow remained clueless over the past year, I told her about having sex for the first time, or "the loss of my virginity," if you will._

_But, just so everyone is clear, I don't view having sex for the first time as such. 'Virginity' is a patriarchal social construct intending to assign value to women and their bodies. It is also extremely heteronormative. If you would like to learn more on the matter, I highly recommend visiting DefendWomensRights.org/viriginity_is_a_social_contstruct for an easy to read explanation on the issue._

_Admittedly, I made an amateur move: I forgot to check under all the stalls in the bathroom before my conversation with Allison. I maybe a certified genius, but I am still eighteen (or seventeen, at the time this event took place). If that's the dumbest thing I've done, then I'll accept it. At least I never mistook Elmer's glue for vanilla frosting. You know who you are._

_So, the damage was (unwittingly) done, and my day went as expected until lunch._   

**

September 8, 2015 – 11:34 AM  
[ _Text Messaging between best friend, Allison Argent, and myself._ ]

From Allison Argent:  
(Squared Sos ) _I think we were overhead in the bathroom earlier!!!_

From Lydia Martin:  
_???_

From Allison Argent:  
_I just heard the lax team talking about you and Jackson!_

From Lydia Martin:  
_You've got to be kidding me can't talk about to meet teacher hold on._  

**

September 8, 2015 – 11:48 AM  
[ _Text Messaging between best friend, Allison Argent, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_WHERE ARE YOU._

From Allison Argent:  
_Music room outside the cafeteria with Scott._

From Lydia Martin:  
_STAY WHERE YOU ARE._

**

TRANSCRIPT #2  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Allison Argent (ALLISON) & Scott McCall (SCOTT) & "Stiles" Stilinski (STILES)_  
WHERE: Music Room #103, Beacon Hills High School  
WHEN: September 8th, 2016; 11:54 AM – 12:15 PM

LYDIA: I need details, now.

SCOTT: Hi, Lydia.

LYDIA: Hey, Scott, sorry, do you mind -?

STILES: _SCOTT_ , I need some assistance A$AP Rocky – hi Allison, Lydia.

ALLSON: Hey, Stiles. What's wrong?

STILES: It's this _goddamn_ mascot costume – it's the worst thing in the world. I literally curse the day the school decided to switch our mascot, it sucks. This sucks. What am I supposed to do on the field as a twister? Spin around until I puke? Wait…maybe if I swallow Polly Pockets and little cars and stuff I'll be like a twister simulation –

LYDIA: Please don't swallow toys for the sake of scientific accuracy.

STILES: I thought you of all people would appreciate my efforts.

LYDIA: Not when it's a health and safety hazard.

STILES: Ugh, FINE. But I really need help with this.

LYDIA: Mmm, now that I think about it, I don't even think twisters 'spit' people and cars out.

STILES: I already killed the idea dead, Lydia, there's no need to rub it back in my face.

LYDIA: You were so concerned about the scientific accuracy a minute ago and I'm sympathetic to such a plight.

STILES: You're killing me. You're literally going to kill me dead.

LYDIA: Don't you need help with your mascot costume?

STILES: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Scott, please come with me. Please. I need you.

SCOTT: Okay, okay. I'll see you.

ALLISON: Bye, love you. [Sigh] Sometimes I wonder if I'm in a poly relationship.

LYDIA: I distinctly remember telling you that Scott and Stiles are a packaged deal.

ALLISON: I know, but it was before I trusted everything you said to be truth and fact.

LYDIA: Speaking of, how the _hell_ did what I tell you get out?

ALLISON: I have no idea – I think someone must've been in one of the stalls. I can try to ask around, but I don't know if anyone will tell me since they know I'd obviously tell you.

LYDIA: Hm.

ALLISON: I know you're probably not going to like this…

LYDIA: What.

ALLISON: Maybe…get Stiles to ask around.

LYDIA: Come on, Allison.

ALLISON: What – people wouldn't be suspicious if he asked around!

LYDIA: Stiles and I are friends now. He obviously would tell me who was responsible for this.

ALLISON: Yeah, but you guys only became friends this summer – I don't think a lot of people know that yet.

LYDIA: … _Fine._

ALLISON: You have his number?

LYDIA: Stop smiling. Yes, I do. 

**

_To-Do List_ _– September 8 – September 11_  
1\. Multivariable Calc – pages 20-35, all questions  
2\. AP English Language – read first act of _Othello_  
3\. AP US Government – gloss over textbook chapters 1-3  
4\. AP Physics 1 – find completed equations for chapters 1  & 2  
5\. AP World History – check website for homework assignment  
6\. AP French – chapters 1-3, write about summer using 4 tenses  
7\. Honors Mythology & Bible – read articles given in class  
8\. Talk to Stiles

**

September 9, 2015 – 12:30 AM  
[ _Facebook Messenger between friend, "Stiles" Stilinski, and myself._ ]

Stiles Stilinski:  
_How serious do you think Blake was about reading all the articles for Myth?_

Lydia Martin:  
_Read them._

Stiles Stilinski:  
_Ugh, they're so boring though._

Lydia Martin:  
_They were admittedly dry._

Stiles Stilinski:  
_Joy._

Lydia Martin:  
_Why are you even awake?_

Stiles Stilinski:  
_I could ask you the same question._

Lydia Martin:  
_I have first period free, what's your excuse?_

Stiles Stilinski:  
_Undiagnosed insomnia._

Lydia Martin:  
_Melatonin might help – in the pharmacy section of CVS. And not doing anything in your bed besides sleeping._

Stiles Stilinski:  
_Thanks for the tips._

Lydia Martin:  
_I have a favor to ask…_

Stiles Stilinski:  
_In return for this favor, please summarize these articles._

Lydia Martin:  
_You're kidding me._

Stiles Stilinski:  
_They are SO BORING. I tried to read the first five pages and I couldn't pay attention._

Lydia Martin:  
_It doesn't help that your meds are out of your system – try again in the morning._

Stiles Stilinski:  
_WhatEVER. What's your favor?_

Lydia Martin:  
_I don't know if you've heard rumors concerning me at school today, but I was hoping you could figure out the origin._

Stiles Stilinski:  
_About you and Jackson? Yep, heard that. I heard it from Greenberg, but you know his memory – he forgot what he had for lunch the minute after he finishes._

Stiles Stilinski:  
_I can try to find out for you._

Lydia Martin:  
_Thank you, I'd appreciate it._

Stiles Stilinski:  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

Lydia Martin:  
_Give me a few minutes to summarize the articles for you._

Stiles Stilinski:  
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )  

**

_This mission of discovering the original source of this rumor will be a yearlong struggle for Stiles and me. Nobody can seem to trace the rumor back to any particular person – and with a class of over five hundred kids, and a total school population of about two-thousand – it's not exactly a surprise._

_Still, it continued to be a pursuit, despite my change in focus two weeks later, after being sent to the principal's office for insulting Theo Raeken in French for his instigative comment regarding this piece of gossip. Please let the record show that I did not "punch him in the left sack" as a form of retaliation._

_It was absolutely mind boggling to me how important and apparently shocking it was that Lydia Martin "got fucked" – thank you, Theo, for your colorful description, I hope my fellow women take note of your lack of respect and avoid you like the plague that you are_ *  

> *[Stiles Stilinski: Look, I know this isn't exactly going to be published in a scientific journal, but you may want to dial back here. Just a suggestion.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I really can't stand him.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: I know, he's the worst, believe me, he's a garbage person who belongs in the garbage, but maybe different wording that's less…aggressive.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: 'thank you, Theo Raeken, for your colorful and extremely offensive description']
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Perfect. I'll make sure to check his face during lax practice tomorrow.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I'm encouraging nothing.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: You're not DIScouraging either.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: :X]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: XD]

_So, as a result of my language*_

> *[Stiles Stilinski: PUN!!!]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I'll punch YOU in the left sack if you ever waste time highlighting a phrase and commenting on something being a pun again.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: *LE GASP*]
> 
> [Lydia Martin clicks 'Resolve.']

_I served my first and only ever detention at Beacon Hills High School that afternoon._

**

BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL

Disciplinary Slip

Student's Name: Lydia Martin  
Grade: 11  
Teacher: Amelie Meyer  
Date of Incident: 9/25/15  
Location: Room 203  
Time: 2 PM  
Detention Assigned: 9/25/15  
__M __T __W __TH  X F  
Room No.: Library

Reasons for Detention  
[___] Poor Attitude  
[___] Disturbing Class  
[___] Disobedience  
[___] Disrespect  
[___] Dress Code Violation  
[___] Phone or Electronic Device  
[___] Tardiness (Unexcused)  
[___] Absence (Unexcused)  
[___] Excessive Talking  
[ X ] Language  
[___] Littering  
[___] Failure to Complete Class Work

Comments: _Insulting a peer with inflammatory language in French._

**

September 25, 2015 – 2:12 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between best friend, Allison Argent, and myself._ ]

From Allison Argent:  
_So what exactly did you say to Theo???_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Ferme ta gueule enculé de sexiste._

From Allison Argent:  
_That's tamer than what I heard._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Do I even want to know what people are saying?_

From Allison Argent:  
_Besides your punching Theo in the left nut?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Why am I only a junior I need to get away from these morons._

From Allison Argent:  
_Lol ikr. Other people are saying you went on a rant and dropped at least five curses._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I cannot BELIEVE how the rumor mill at this school is nothing more than a very broken game of Telephone._

From Allison Argent:  
_I know, it's almost interesting, in a way._

**

_To-Do List_ _– September 21 – September 25_  
1\. Multivariable Calc – pages 80-98, all questions  
2\. AP English Language – come up with paper topic for _Othello_  
3\. AP US Government – chapters 8  & 9 & complete questions  
4\. AP Physics 1 – chapter 5 – find completed equations (?)  
5\. AP World History – read posted articles  
6\. AP French – study for quiz – chapters 1-5  
7\. Honors Mythology & Bible – buy listed version of Bible  
8\. Research adolescent sexuality

**

TRANSCRIPT #3  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Corey Bryant (COREY)_  
WHERE: Front, Beacon Hills High School  
WHEN: September 25th, 2016; 5:07 PM – 5:20 PM

LYDIA: Do you need a ride home?

COREY: Uh…probably. My parents definitely forgot I had detention, so.

LYDIA: It's no problem – where do you live?

COREY: Kennedy Road – it's right off Sturgess Highway.

LYDIA: Oh, I know where that is.

COREY: Thanks, Lydia.

LYDIA: So, what did you get detention for?

COREY: Too many unexcused tardies. I take it you didn't actually punch Theo Raeken in the left ballsack?

LYDIA: I'm wondering where 'left' came from – why that specificity.

COREY: I have no idea. I just heard from the tennis team.

LYDIA: But no, I didn't. I just called him a sexist asshole.

COREY: Well, you didn't lie. He scares me, though. I feel like he's sort of a sociopath.

LYDIA: Well, he still has another two years before that diagnosis can be applied.

COREY: Wait, there's actual minimal age limit to diagnosing someone as a sociopath?

LYDIA: Technically, it's called antisocial personality disorder, but yes, you can't diagnose someone with that until they're eighteen. The precursor is conduct disorder, which can be diagnosed by age fifteen.

COREY: Do you want to major in psych or something?

LYDIA: I developed an interest over the summer*.

> *[Stiles Stilinski: An 'interest' – I think you could replace my psychiatrist.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I'm not interested in psychiatry. I was only interested in the academic research regarding your ADHD diagnosis.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Right, and that definitely required buying your own copy of the DSM-5, which costs over $100, and the Textbook of Psychiatry, which costs over $200, not to mention your bookmarked studies on your computer.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Yes. It did.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: :)]

COREY: Wow, you really are super smart.

LYDIA: You're sweet.

COREY: This is going to be…a really rude question and I'm sorry, but I promise, there's a reason for it.

LYDIA: Okay…what is it?

COREY: It's…true? About you and Jackson? It wasn't something you made up?

LYDIA: Are people _saying_ that I made it up?

COREY: It was mentioned as a potential theory.

LYDIA: Dare I ask _why_ you would like to know the answer to that question?

COREY: It's just…I want to know if it's possible. To make up something and have everyone believe it to be true.

LYDIA: What do you want people to believe about you, Corey?

COREY: Well, not _people_ , like _everyone_ , just…certain people. Like my parents. Like if they heard a rumor in school and parents found out and told _them_ …would they believe it.

LYDIA: What do you want your parents to believe?

COREY: That I like girls.

LYDIA: …If I'm not mistaken, you and Mason wore matching shirts during last year's National Coming Out Day that had a pun about being gay. Did you two break up? Mason never said anything.

COREY: We're taking a break with college prep, but we'll probably end up back together anyway. We're kind of terrible at taking a break.

LYDIA: Well that would explain the lack of change in Mason's mood.

COREY: I talked to Mason about it and he wouldn't be opposed to cultivating a rumor to support my sexuality being more in the middle of the Kinsey scale.

LYDIA: Well, I'm not sure how that's going to be believed given that the school has accepted you being gay and is fine with it.

COREY: Yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea.

LYDIA: Do your parents really give you a hard time about it?

COREY: Sometimes. When they're not ignoring me.

LYDIA: Hm.

COREY: Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all that. No good deed goes unpunished, I guess.

LYDIA: Corey, it's fine.

COREY: My house is at the end of the street on the right with the red mailbox.

LYDIA: Okay.

COREY: Thanks again. For the ride and listening.

LYDIA: You're welcome. Have a good weekend.

COREY: You too. 

**

Google Chat  
Date: May 11, 2016

Stiles Stilinski [8:30 PM]  
_You didn't tell me about Corey's reason for agreeing when you explained your plan._

Lydia Martin [8:30 PM]  
_You didn't have to know._

Stiles Stilinski [8:31 PM]  
_It drives me crazy that people still have a problem about this. There are WAY WORSE things to be. Like a murderer. Or a rapist. Or a murdering rapist._

Lydia Martin [8:31 PM]  
_I know._

Stiles Stilinski [8:31 PM]  
_I STILL can't believe people ate that shit up though. If there's anything I learned from this project this year is that people are really that gullible._  

**

_After that fateful conversation with Corey, my vague interest became something more akin to an obsession. I spent the following weekend researching all that I could about adolescent sexuality and the peer pressures experienced. The only problem I had was I could barely find anything remotely scientifically based in regards to rumors. How they spread, the speed, how it mutates into something that's sometimes unrecognizable._

_My plan after high school has always had my going to a top ten college for physics. Getting my PhD, discovering theorems, winning a Fields Medal. I knew I'd have all the opportunities to run experiments of my own and I'd have most of the resources I could want or need._

_But by Sunday night, I was contemplating how I would run such an experiment with the resources at my disposal._  

**

September 28, 2015 – 12:12 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friend, Mason Hewitt, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_Hey – could I have Corey's phone number?_

From Mason Hewitt:  
_[Redacted]_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Thanks!_

From Mason Hewitt:  
_No problem_ (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 

**

September 28, 2015 – 12:12 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friend, Corey Bryant, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_Hey, Corey, it's Lydia Martin. I have a proposition. Meet me after school? We can go to the university bookstore – coffee's on me._

From Corey Bryant:  
_Hi Lydia – okay! Where do you want to meet?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'm parked in the front lot – in the row closest to the tennis courts._

From Corey Bryant:  
_Cool – see you then._

**

TRANSCRIPT #4  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Corey Bryant (COREY)_  
WHERE: Coffee Shop, University Bookstore  
WHEN: September 28, 2016; 2:40 PM – 4:00 PM

COREY: Thanks for the coffee.

LYDIA: It's nothing.

COREY: So…what is this about? You said you had a 'proposition'?

LYDIA: Yes. So I've thought a lot about what you said on Friday and I've done a lot of research…and I was wondering if you may be interested in participating in a potential project.

COREY: What is it?

LYDIA: I want to study how rumors spread. In order to do that, I'm going to need what scientists call confederates – people who participate in an experiment who are secretly working for the researcher.

COREY: Okay, so what do I have to do, then?

LYDIA: We're going to plant a rumor that we hooked up at Greenberg's party this weekend. You'll get your parents off your back, and I'll have my independent variable.

COREY: Wait – you'd _really_ do that?

LYDIA: Yes. That is, if you're interested.

COREY: Uh…yeah. Yeah, I am. Let's do it.

LYDIA: I just need to create a report – detailing out what I want to study and measure. For my records and also so everything is clear to everyone.

COREY: This is so official.

LYDIA: I'd like to handle this as a close to a properly approved experiment as possible. Obviously, your discretion is appreciated.

COREY: It's okay that Mason knows, right?

LYDIA: The less people that know, the better. But of course I won't stop you from doing so – maybe he can be one of my researchers. Tell him to text me after you've talked to him.

COREY: Thanks, Lydia. Really, thank you. Do you want a cookie or something?

LYDIA: Corey, you really don't have to get me anything.

COREY: Yes, I do. Please.

LYDIA: …I like the marshmallow bars here.

COREY: Great, be right back! 

**

September 28, 2015 – 5:15 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friend, Mason Hewitt, and myself._ ]

From Mason Hewitt:  
_I'm in! This is totally badass!!!_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Great! I'm going to try to get a meeting set up either Thursday or Friday so we can all be on the same page._

From Mason Hewitt:  
_Awesome!! Keep me posted_ (Grinning Face )

**

TRANSCRIPT #5  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Allison Argent (ALLISON) & Scott McCall (SCOTT)_  
WHERE: My bedroom (phone conversation)  
WHEN: September 28, 2015; 7:30 PM – 7:42 PM

ALLISON: Hey, Lydia, is everything okay?

LYDIA: Oh, that's right, you're out with Scott tonight, sorry, it slipped my mind.

SCOTT: Hey, Lydia!

LYDIA: Hi, Scott. Sorry to disrupt your date –

ALLISON: We're just channel surfing, waiting for _Legally Blonde_ to get on E!.

LYDIA: Oh, that's on tonight?

ALLISON: I was just going to text you, actually.

LYDIA: You're my best friend for a reason.

ALLISON: [laughs] What's up?

LYDIA: Well, actually, I need to talk to both of you. I'm going to be running an experiment on the school.

SCOTT: How? What are you trying to study?

LYDIA: I want to study how quickly rumors are spread based upon the subject matter. I want to plant the first rumor this weekend at Greenberg's party.

SCOTT: What's the first rumor?

LYDIA: That Corey Bryant and I hooked up.

ALLISON: [laughs]

SCOTT: Uh…

LYDIA: Corey _and_ Mason are on board.

ALLISON: Really, Lydia? Are people really going to believe it?

LYDIA: I think they will. I just need you guys to keep your ears out, take notes. Maybe aid the broken game of Telephone.

SCOTT: Well, if Mason and Corey are okay with it, then I'm in.

ALLISON: Me too.

LYDIA: Are you guys free Thursday or Friday so we can all meet?

ALLISON: Thursday, I'm not free until eight. Friday, I'm totally free.

SCOTT: I just have cross-country practice until about five, maybe earlier, depending on the route we do.

LYDIA: I'll start a group text once I've talked to Stiles.

SCOTT: Oh, he's going to love this.

ALLISON: Without a doubt.

**

September 28, 2015 – 7:44 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friend, "Stiles" Stilinski*, and myself._ ]

> *[Stiles Stilinski: You HAVE to stop putting my name in quotations. It's driving me NUTS!!]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Stiles isn't your real name and I have to reflect that.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: It basically is my real name!!!]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: If you just tell me the name you were given at birth, the name that's written on your birth certificate, this wouldn't be an issue.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: You're the coolest girl in the world, Lydia Martin, but you'll never get my real name out of me.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I'm sure I can find a way.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Oh, REALLY.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin clicks 'Resolve.']

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'm planning on running an experiment on the school – are you in?_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_YES._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'll tell you about it in Myth & Bible._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I'm so excited about this._

From Lydia Martin:  
_You don't even know what it is._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I don't need to, honestly. Lydia Martin + experiment + testing our fellow students like the rats that they are? This is special._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Like Christmas and Hanukkah and my birthday at once, which theoretically could happen in 2016 if my birthday was Christmas. Did you know that the first night of Hanukkah is Christmas Eve?_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I'll wait with baited breath for the deets._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Haha okay.  
_  
From Stiles Stilinski:  
(Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points) 

**

September 30, 2015 – 3:00 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friends Allison Argent, Scott McCall, "Stiles" Stilinski, Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_Hey, everyone. Please introduce yourselves so everyone has each other's contact info. Scott is exempt, obviously._

[You named the conversation "Social Experiment Team"]  
Today, 3:01 PM

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Hey yo – Stiles. Can we re-think the name?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_No, I'm in control of this operation._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_It's so OBVIOUS though – what if someone searches through one of our phones and sees that group chat? The discretion is lost. We'll be revealed. All your hard work…for nothing…_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Would you risk it?_

From Scott McCall:  
_I totally read that in the movie-trailer voice._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_That's what I was going for!_ (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

From Scott McCall:  
(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

From Lydia Martin:  
_You make a fair point. I'll rename it._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Excellent – may I suggest something along the lines of being a crew or a pack._

From Scott McCall:  
_Omg like a pack of wolves?? In memory of our old, superior mascot? So down._

From Allison Argent:  
_Hi guys, this is Allison. Stiles – no._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Oh come on – Scott, the love of your life, digs it._

From Allison Argent:  
_He will understand and respect my opinion._

From Scott McCall:  
_How about this._

Scott McCall named the conversation "Wolf Pack"

From Allison Argent:  
_No!_

From Mason Hewitt:  
_Hey it's Mason. I mean, that wouldn't immediately tip anyone off if they did see that group chat._

From Mason Hewitt:  
_Also I think it's kind of fantastic ngl_

From Corey Bryant:  
_Corey – I like it. I hate that we're the Twisters – it sucks._

From Stiles StilinskI:  
_Great job, Scott._

From Scott McCall:  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

From Lydia Martin:  
_Fine, we'll keep the name. It doesn't matter. Is everyone free to meet at my house on Friday at 6:30? I'll order pizza._

From Allison Argent:  
_Yep!_

From Scott McCall:  
_I'll bring soda!_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I'm making shirts._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Please, don't._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_This is so necessary._

From Lydia Martin:  
_In which universe is it necessary to create shirts for this???_

From Mason Hewitt:  
_We can add a wolf howling at the moon, which can replace the o in wolf!!_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_YES can you make that happen???_

From Mason Hewitt:  
_I'll give it a shot_ (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

From Lydia Martin:  
(Unamused Face )

From Allison Argent:  
(Pensive Face ) 

**

September 25, 2015 – 3:20 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between best friend, Allison Argent, and myself._ ]

From Allison Argent:  
_Shirts???_ (Fearful Face )

From Lydia Martin:  
_They'll give up once they realize it costs money to create customized shirts._

**

Appendix A

_Figure 1._ Image of agreed upon shirt design.* 

> *[Stiles Stilinski: This was literally the best decision that was made this year, hands down, bar none.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: By 'the best' do you mean the dorkiest and lamest?]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Don't give me that BS, you're guilty of wearing that shirt last night!]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I was doing laundry and it was the only clean thing in my drawer. You caught me at a weak moment.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: surejan.gif]

**

_We met that Friday night to plan out the details. We agreed that we would arrive separately. Allison would be the designated driver and would transport myself, Scott, Corey, and Mason. Stiles would arrive separately, being the one to 'accidentally' find Corey and myself hooking up in one of Greenberg's rooms._

_Corey and I would be pretending to be wasted, of course. We would have to kiss a little, but neither of us saw an issue with it._

_Afterwards, everyone would be keeping track of how the rumor spreads. Stiles will go to the lacrosse team and we'll see how quickly the news travels from clique to clique. The words used to describe it, the moment when it exaggerates. And hopefully, we'd get our first batch of data._

_The appendixes will have graphs and tables with specific data for those who are interested, but I can highlight the most common things said:_

_"What the fuck?"_

_"Shit!"_

_"Lucky bastard."_

_"Wow, he scored."_

_"She's such a slut."_

_"What a whore."_

_Unsurprising. We know the drill regarding slut shaming and sexism. I knew that going into this; people were going to say horrible things about me, but why would I care. And I didn't, truly. Especially since I was doing what I loved – facts and figures, discovering something new about the world. So I inputted every instance of being referred to as a slut and whore into SPSS (a statistical analysis software package) with the smug satisfaction that ultimately, I was benefitting from their gleeful consumption of rumors._

**

October 5, 2015 – 8:00 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between "Wolf Pack" (Allison Argent & Scott McCall & "Stiles" Stilinski & Mason Hewitt & Corey Bryant & myself.)_]

From Scott McCall:  
_Lydia – do you want us to send you an e-mail at the end of the week with all our data or is texting okay?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_E-mail would be appreciated! [Redacted]_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_What do the C and G stand for?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Camille-Grace._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_That's so awesome you have two middle names._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Thanks…I'd appreciate it if you could all could e-mail me by Saturday afternoon, if possible. Just let me know if don't have time, fellow juniors._

From Scott McCall:  
_Stiles and I have SAT prep on Saturday mornings until Thanksgiving._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
(Skull )

From Allison Argent:  
_No problem. Might I suggest a freshman to join the research team?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Yes, absolutely! Who?_

From Allison Argent:  
_Kira Yukimura – she's in my Design and Tech class. Super sweet. Also gave me the heads up that there's a false rumor going around that you went to third base with Corey._

From Corey Bryant:  
(Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )

From Mason Hewitt:  
_What does third base mean, exactly? It has multiple meanings depending on the context? Was it just hands, or was it mouth?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Great point – was Kira specific?_

From Allison Argent:  
_Mouth._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Way to fictionally score, Corey_ (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

From Lydia Martin:  
(Face With Rolling Eyes )

From Lydia Martin:  
_Do you have her number, Allison?_

From Allison Argent:  
_No, but we're friends on Facebook – I'll reach out to her and give her your number._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Great, thanks._   

**

October 5, 2015 – 8:00 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between peer, Kira Yukimura, and myself._ ]

From Kira Yukimura:  
_Hi Lydia, this is Kira Yukimura. Allison told me what you're doing and I'd be more than happy to be your eyes and ears for the freshman class. People tend to forget I'm in a room and they'll say anything, so._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Thank you – I'll add you to the group chat_ (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

From Kira Yukimura:  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) 

**

October 5, 2015 – 8:06 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between "Wolf Pack" (Allison Argent & Scott McCall & "Stiles" Stilinski & Mason Hewitt & Corey Bryant & Kira Yukimura & myself.)_]

From Lydia Martin:  
_Please note the change of the group chat to include our newest member, Kira Yukimura. Welcome, Kira!_

From Scott McCall:  
_Welcome to the group, Kira! I'm Scott_ (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

From Mason Hewitt:  
_Hi Kira!_ (Waving Hand Sign ≊ Waving Hand)

From Corey Bryant:  
_Hey Kira!_

From Kira Yukimura:  
_Hi Corey – do we have homework in Algebra due tomorrow or Wednesday?_

From Corey Bryant:  
_Wednesday – I stayed after class to clarify_ (Unamused Face )

From Allison Argent:  
_Hi Kira_ (Hugging Face )

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I totally know you – you once wore these superhero pants that were BOMB._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Oh yeah I'm Stiles_ (Heavy Check Mark )

From Kira Yukimura:  
_Oh yeah, they were leggings – thanks!!_

From Kira Yukimura:  
_Hi everyone! I'm excited about this_ (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

From Lydia Martin:  
_Let's collect some data together._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
(Memo )(Chart With Upwards Trend ≊ Chart Increasing)(Bar Chart )(Clipboard ) 

**

_Given the open nature of Beacon Hills High School, people were willing to accept the possibility that Corey, who had proudly worn a shirt proclaiming he was gay the previous year, may possibly be experiencing a rethinking in terms of his sexuality. So Corey did get what he wanted – his parents did end up believing he liked girls*._  

> *[Stiles Stilinski: LOL.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I know. He gave me a Barnes & Noble giftcard as a thank you too.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: That's nice of him. What did you get with it?]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: The gaps in my Gossip Girl series.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: ???]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: What? I like my fun too.]

_But Corey Bryant wasn't well known. He was sixteen, but a sophomore having been held back before kindergarten. How would the dependent variables change if I changed the independent variable? If it were a fellow junior? A senior? A freshman? The same gender I identify as?_

_It was a process, narrowing down the list of potential candidates. One mistake and the entire experiment would fall apart. For help, I went to one person I knew whom I could trust._  

**

October 25, 2015 – 4:45 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friend, Danny Mahealani, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_I have a question for you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE about it._

From Danny Mahealani:  
_Please tell me this is some sort of explanation for your hooking up with that sophomore who is clearly gay._

From Danny Mahealani:  
_Nice kid, but he stares._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Can you blame him? You're gorgeous_ (Winking Face )

From Danny Mahealani:  
(Face Throwing A Kiss ) _I'll keep quiet – what is it?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'm secretly experimenting on the school and I need to find some people I could fake hook up with who will lie about it._

From Danny Mahealani:  
_Well that's a more plausible explanation than you having a broken gaydar._

From Danny Mahealani:  
_Let me think on it. Like someone from the lax team, or are you thinking something else?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'm looking for a mixed bag – maybe a lax player, a theater person, different ages…_

From Danny Mahealani:  
_Got it. How are you doing, by the way? I know we haven't really hung out since Jackson left, but we're still okay, right?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Yeah, I know, things got a little hectic since people found out about Jackson and me, but I have a handle on it. Let's get dinner soon!_

From Danny Mahealani:  
_For sure. I'll let you know when I think of people. Good luck with your experiment!_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Thanks Danny, I really appreciate it!_  

**

Google Chat  
Date: May 11, 2016

Stiles Stilinski [9:12 PM]  
_Why didn't you invite Danny into Wolf Pack???_

Lydia Martin [9:14 PM]  
_Because I know Danny and he never would've agreed in a million years. Especially with the sheer amount of texts that happen._

Lydia Martin [9:14 PM]  
_I had 75 unread texts after not checking my phone during Myth & Bible once._

Stiles Stilinski [9:15 PM]  
_-____________-_

**

_In the meantime, life went about normally, in the way that I expected in the beginning of the year. There were tests to study for, papers to write, equations to complete, theorems to tinker with._

_I was, however, also thinking more about The Scarlet Letter*._

> *[Stiles Stilinski: Right, as one does. I think about The Scarlet Letter every once in a while too.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I'm sure Demi Moore was the star of those thoughts.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: That was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell, since it can be difficult to read tone from text.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Besides, I really only like girls with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3"…]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: ☺]

_Admittedly not the most entertaining book that I read during my time at Beacon Hills High School, but it obviously has significant importance, even 165 years after its original publishing. It's infuriating, honestly, that Puritan values are still held to such standards in this day and age. Why should women get sneered at for things that would get men pats on the back? It was an inevitable undercurrent to this experiment._

_But while conducting this research, I also couldn't help but think about 80s movies – the pinnacle of romance in this day and age beyond the likes of Breakfast at Tiffany's and Casablanca and the golden age of Hollywood. When did it become a fantasy for a boy to be honest with his feelings the way Lloyd Dobler was holding up a boom box in front of Diane Court's window? What happened to our definition of romance over the course of time?*_

> *[Stiles Stilinski: I'm still confused about Say Anything… and why he had a crush on her honestly.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Really – you REALLY can't understand why???]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Yeah because when he got to know her he probably had this realization like, holy good god she has a borderline romantic relationship with her FATHER. It's WEIRD. Her intelligence was her only saving grace.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Okay, yes, admittedly that relationship as odd, but the point I'm trying to make is that guys aren't like Lloyd at all anymore. Would YOU go outside with a boom box and play Peter Gabriel outside my window?]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: ???]

_It's a hard lesson to bear, that boys aren't going to be like a John Hughes character and even random friendships that were cultivated in The Breakfast Club is something close to impossible, that Disney heroines are really too young to be so sure about marriage._

_Anyway._

_Halloween and Thanksgiving came and went. New members of "Wolf Pack" were added, including Isaac Lahey and Liam Dunbar. Danny eventually gave me a list of potential people who would possibly be willing to participate, however, something unexpected happened with one of the variables after Christmas break._

**

January 11, 2016 – 9:13 AM  
[ _Text Messaging between "Wolf Pack" (Allison Argent & Scott McCall & "Stiles" Stilinski & Mason Hewitt & Corey Bryant & Kira Yukimura & Isaac Lahey & Malia Tate & Liam Dunbar & myself)._]

From Scott McCall:  
_Lydia…we have a problem._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_That was such a missed opportunity for a classic reference._

From Scott McCall:  
_Dude I'm actually serious – the experiment may be ruined!!_

From Isaac Lahey:  
_It better not be because this has been like taking a class without getting any credit for it._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Isaac – you're willing to leave at any time as long as you keep your mouth shut, enough. Stiles – no one is allowed to use that INCORRECT phrase. It was originally 'Houston, we've had a problem here' on the actual Apollo 13 moon flight. That movie botched it and no one is allowed to perpetuate it._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
(Face Without Mouth )

From Lydia Martin:  
_What happened Scott?_  
  
From Scott McCall:  
_The last kid you 'hooked up' with from the theater group? He accidentally let slip that he paid you._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Uh, Lahey, you're our eyes and ears in the theater department given that you're a cliché who wears scarves all year round – why weren't YOU the one bringing this info to the table???_

From Malia Tate:  
_Yea wtf lahey._

From Isaac Lahey:  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_And you've got to be kidding me – Lydia's been paying everyone until that kid and the one time someone pays her, THAT gets out?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_You've got to be kidding me._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Shut up, Ron Stoppable._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I would like a ginger ale, please, Kim_ (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye)

From Allison Argent:  
_So what are people saying Scott?_

From Scott McCall:  
_Just…you know…giving someone money for sex…_

From Allison Argent:  
_Who called Lydia any variation of a prostitute…_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Allison, you're not going to threaten any of our peers with one of your various bows and arrows._

From Allison Argent:  
(Neutral Face )(Bow And Arrow )

From Malia Tate:  
(Flexed Biceps )(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)

From Lydia Martin:  
_NO, MALIA._

From Malia Tate:  
(Person Frowning )

From Lydia Martin:  
_Okay, this isn't ideal, admittedly._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Lydia, people think you're soliciting sex for money, in what universe could this be construed as ideal?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Maybe we can run with it._

From Mason Hewitt:  
_Lydia I think we have too many variables happening here._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_^^^ What he said._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I refuse to let one stupid person ruin this._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Then you have to do what we're all being trained to do._

From Lydia Martin:  
_?_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Bullshit your way through it._  

**

_Coarse and cynical to the highest degree, but effective.*_  

> *[Stiles Stilinski: Of course it was. I think the ultimate lesson we're deriving from school is how to masterfully bullshit through work.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Where the hell did you go? You were gone for almost two hours! I want to get this published in the next two days!]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: I had to do something important – you'll see eventually.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Okay, whatever. And that's not the point of school, Stiles.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: :P]

_A well placed rumor that threw the particular theater kid under the bus in terms of his desperation and my desire to eventually purchase a pair of Stewart Weizman boots managed to work.*_  

> *[Stiles Stilinski: How much more do you need now to get them?]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Fifty dollars, but I think my mom would potentially help me out with that.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Maybe you can add that at one point into this, in case those who are invested in your fashion.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Ha ha.]

_Although, it was an annoying rumor that lingered throughout the duration of the experiment, which potentially influenced the data._

_Worst of all, the rumor eventually reached the staff, which, unfortunately included my mother._  

**

TRANSCRIPT #6  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Natalie Martin (MOM)_  
WHERE: My kitchen  
WHEN: January 26, 2016; 4:00 PM – 4:25 PM

MOM: I had an interesting conversation with Marin today.

LYDIA: Morrell? About what?

MOM: About a certain rumor that's going around the school that you're a _prostitute_?

LYDIA: Ah, yes, about that…

MOM: I can't believe I need to ask this question, but is it true? Are people paying you to have sex with them? If it is, I swear to _God_ , Lydia –

LYDIA: Technically, yes, I did receive money, but we only made out and –

MOM: I need to sit down.

LYDIA: It's for an experiment! I'm studying how rumors regarding sexual exploits travel.

MOM: … _Why_? Are you not busy enough with all your AP classes and the college class you're taking online? And your attempts to solve multiple theorems? I know you've already taken the SATs, but isn't this supposed to be the hardest year?

LYDIA: I got into it unwillingly at first, but it's been…fun.

MOM: [sighs] Whom else did you rope into this?

LYDIA: …A few people.

MOM: Like…?

LYDIA: Allison, Stiles, Scott, Mason, Corey Bryant, Liam Dunbar, Malia, Isaac, Kira Yukimura…

MOM: Wow. Okay. Well…this explains Stiles' increased presence here.

LYDIA: He's the only one who is taking Statistics this year and can help me.

MOM: Help you? Really?

LYDIA: Well, he's the only one who remotely understands how I'm reading the data.

MOM: Uh huh. And why are you over there at least twice a week?

LYDIA: I'm also helping him with the math portion of the SATs.

MOM: Right.

LYDIA: Is there something you want to ask?

MOM: Nope, not at all.* 

> *[Stiles Stilinski: Hah, she totally suspected you liked me.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Your dad wasn't exactly ignorant either in regards to YOU.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Of course he wasn't, he knew I liked you for years. He was just in shocked and thoroughly confused that anything was happening at all.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Whatever.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: You're totally smiling right now.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: I am not.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Yeeeaaahhhh you are.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: I knew it.]
> 
> [Lydia clicks 'Resolve.']

LYDIA: I'm going over to his house after dinner.

MOM: If it's for tutoring, sure, but otherwise, no.

LYDIA: What?

MOM: Marin wants to see you during your free period tomorrow.

LYDIA: Please tell me you're joking.

MOM: She's concerned.

LYDIA: I'm not telling her about the experiment.

MOM: I don't think it's such a great idea. I know you're smarter than a lot of your peers –

LYDIA: It's not about that. Everyone gives informed consent –

MOM: It doesn't mean you can treat people like lab rats.

LYDIA: I'm not hurting anyone.

MOM: Go see Marin. Be honest, don't be honest, but I'm worried. I know rumors can be ridiculous, but I don't want you to get hurt either.

LYDIA: I won't. I laugh at all of them. I'm fine.

MOM: Alright…I still don't like this.

LYDIA: I'll show you what I have during lunch tomorrow, okay? It's interesting.

MOM: Fine.

LYDIA: I love you.

MOM: I love you too. Be careful.

LYDIA: I will, I promise. 

**

TRANSCRIPT #7  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Marin Morrell (MS. MORRELL)_  
WHERE: Ms. Morrell's office, Beacon Hills High School  
WHEN: January 27th, 2016; 12:45 PM – 12:57 PM

MS. MORRELL: Hi, Lydia, you can come in.

LYDIA: Hi.

MS. MORRELL: How are you doing, Lydia?

LYDIA: Well, thank you. And yourself?

MS. MORRELL: I'm fine, thank you. Do you know why I wanted to meet with you?

LYDIA: It probably had something to do with a rumor in which I solicited sex for money.

MS. MORRELL: I'm just concerned. All your teachers have nothing but glowing things to say about you: brilliant, outstanding leadership qualities…that particular rumor in relation…how does that sound to you?

LYDIA: Worrisome, but I've already confronted the student in question who sparked the rumor. We're on good terms.

MS. MORRELL: So, there is no basis to such a rumor?

LYDIA: Absolutely not.

MS. MORRELL: And your detention last semester…?

LYDIA: I found it suspicious that Theo wasn't given detention for insulting me in the first place. Does Beacon Hills High School condone its students to spout sexist words?

MS. MORRELL: I'm not at liberty to discuss other students. You know that.

LYDIA: I was simply making an observation.

MS. MORRELL: Of course.

LYDIA: Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me? I have a paper that I was hoping to work on during this period. That 5.65 GPA won't maintain itself.*

> *[Stiles Stilinski: hearteyesmotherfucker.gif]
> 
> [Lydia clicks 'Resolve.']

MS. MORRELL: No, unless there's anything you'd like to share with me? Everything you say will be confidential.

LYDIA: Well, not everything, but I understand. I have nothing to share. I'm doing well and I'm happy.

MS. MORRELL: Well, that's great to hear. And I'm always available if you do want to talk. But before you go, please, take some.

LYDIA: …Those won't be necessary. Thank you. Have a good day, Ms. Morrell.

MS. MORRELL: I insist.

LYDIA: …Thank you.

MS. MORRELL: Take care, Lydia. 

**

January 27, 2016 – 1:16 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friend, "Stiles" Stilinski, and myself._ ]

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_How was your meeting with Morrell? Did she save you?_

From Lydia Martin:  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)

From Stiles Stilinski:  
(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )

From Lydia Martin:  
_She insisted I take condoms._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_HAHAHA_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Hey, do you want any? Oh that's right, you don't need them._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Why you gotta remind a guy he's got no game._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Well we're both a couple of losers then since the only action I'm getting is fictional._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Actually, I'll take one – I've always wanted to see if I could fit a condom over my head._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Absolutely not. It won't fit._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Oh come on!_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Do you really want that to be in your obituary? Death by suffocation via condom???_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_God that's amazing._

From Lydia Martin:  
_How did you make it this far in life?_

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Sarcasm and a little bit of luck._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Maybe you should be the focus of my next experiment._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Maybe you can figure out my insomnia then._

From Lydia Martin:  
_For the last time – get a referral to a sleep doctor._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_You'd have to sedate me with horse tranquilizers in order for me to fall asleep in a lab._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Hopeless._  

**

TRANSCRIPT #8  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Jennifer Blake (MS. BLAKE)_  
WHERE: English Room #202, Beacon Hills High School  
WHEN: February 3, 2016; 1:15 PM – 1:23 PM

MS. BLAKE: Lydia, would you mind staying behind for a minute?

VARIOUS CLASSMATES: Oooooh…

MS. BLAKE: Yes, Lydia is in trouble for having the highest grade in the class – what a scandal.

VARIOUS CLASSMATES: [laughs]

LYDIA: Ridiculous.

MS. BLAKE: I question my career choice on occasion. But that's not important. I just wanted to ask how you're doing.

LYDIA: I'm…doing well, thank you.

MS. BLAKE: I'm asking because I hear…things in the hallways.

LYDIA: Rumors about my sexual activities?

MS. BLAKE: …If you would prefer to be blunt about it, yes.

LYDIA: I'm fine. I know what I'm doing.

MS. BLAKE: If you're sure – we don't really need a reenactment of _The Scarlet Letter_ , even though I'm sure most of your peers last year didn't read the book.

LYDIA: I don't have that sort of grace like Esther.

MS. BLAKE: Well, if you need anything, I'm here. As are the guidance counselors.

LYDIA: Thank you.

MS. BLAKE: Also, between you and me, thank you for somehow limiting Stiles' tangents in class. Brilliant kid, but it's exhausting.* 

> *[Stiles Stilinski: THE NERVE. There's no way you're keeping this in the paper. I don't even think she has tenure.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Of course I won't, I just wanted you to see that there's a reason why nobody has checked off the 'is a pleasure to have a class' box on your progress reports.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: You gut me with a rusty spoon full of hate. But she said I was brilliant, which is the most important thing, so HA.]

LYDIA: I don't –*

> *[Stiles Stilinski: lol]
> 
> [Lydia Martin clicks 'Resolve']

MS. BLAKE: Just take the compliment.

LYDIA: …I'll see you tomorrow. 

**

_Admittedly, there was one aspect of this experiment that I didn't predict would be as much of a bother, which was being unable to acknowledge the friendships I made with those who were collecting data for me. Smiles or waves in the hallway would be considered suspicious with some, which: I'm sorry, Kira, Isaac, Malia, and Liam for ignoring you while we were in school. I know it was irritating and terrible for me, despite our agreement on the matter._

_But I really have to apologize to Stiles in particular for this. I'm really, truly sorry._  

**

February 18, 2016 – 2:17 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between "Wolf Pack" (Allison Argent & Scott McCall & "Stiles" Stilinski & Mason Hewitt & Corey Bryant & Kira Yukimura & Isaac Lahey & Malia Tate & Liam Dunbar myself)._]

From Lydia Martin:  
_Sorry Stiles, Isaac, Kira, Malia, and Liam for ignoring you in the hallways today._

From Liam Dunbar:  
_We're good._

From Isaac Lahey:  
_You don't have to apologize every time it happens. We get it. But thanks._

From Malia Tate:  
(Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand)

From Kira Yukimura:  
_It's okay – don't worry about it, Lydia!_

**

February 18, 2016 – 4:30 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between friend, "Stiles" Stilinski, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_I am really sorry about today. This is easily the worst part of this experiment for me._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I know._

From Lydia Martin:  
_It's the hardest with you._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I know this is important to you and obviously I'll keep doing it, but it sucks. You're pretty much one of my closest friends now._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Don't have a lot of those._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_What and I do??_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Haha, fair point. But, I feel the same way._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Okay good._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Do you want to want to watch Stars Wars with me on Saturday._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_You're inviting me to watch one of my favorite set of movies of all time so I can listen to you rip apart the scientific accuracy of them???_

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'll take that as a yes and I'll make spinach and artichoke dip._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Happy birthday to me!!!_ (Party Popper )

From Lydia Martin:  
(Confetti Ball ) 

**

_Until this point, I had almost total control of the rumors spread about me. My data collectors did their jobs excellently and I was learning some interesting things, but things took a turn when one of my hook ups came back to haunt me, if you will, after the February break._

_And yes, I didn't use quotations for a reason._

_While I didn't want to use people's real names in this experiment, I will be revealing this one with a clear conscience, since there isn't a point in trying to protect this particular person. After all he didn't seem to care much about me at the time._

_In the very beginning of year, I was intentionally spotted with Aiden Smith twice. These instances, while part of the experiment, were, in fact, real. A girl can kill two birds with one stone._

_Aiden, unfortunately, contracted the very curable disease called chlamydia. And since we were obviously not exclusive, he wasn't quite sure whom he got it from. Cue his sharing the possible candidates based on the time frame and everyone assuming it was me, which, it wasn't._

**

TRANSCRIPT #9  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Aiden Smith (AIDEN) & "Stiles" Stilinski (STILES)_  
WHERE: Side Parking Lot, Beacon Hills High School  
WHEN: February 29, 2016; 2:19 PM – 2:25 PM

AIDEN: Lydia, come on!

LYDIA: Right, let me laugh off the notion that I gave you chlamydia, which isn't _remotely_ true.

AIDEN: You were in that window of time –

LYDIA: And I distinctly recall the use of a condom, asshole.

AIDEN: _Yes_ , I _know_ –

LYDIA: No. Clearly, you don't.

AIDEN: You should still get tested anyway.

LYDIA: Unnecessary since I went to the gynecologist a week ago. Get the _hell_ off my car.

AIDEN: Lydia –

LYDIA: I think I've had enough of you. Goodbye, Aiden.

STILES: Hey, Lydia! Hi, dickwad.

LYDIA: Hi, Stiles.

STILES: Now I know Lydia has a set of pipes on her, so I definitely heard her telling you to go away, so…you should probably leave? Maybe? Just a suggestion?

LYDIA: Bye, Aiden.

AIDEN: Fine, whatever.

LYDIA: …Thanks.

STILES: Yeah, yeah, you had it under control. You okay?

LYDIA: Yeah, I'm fine.

STILES: Are you sure? People have been way worse than usual.

LYDIA: Admittedly it wasn't a rumor I thought I'd have to contend with –

STILES: Lydia, you don't have to _contend_ with this – fuck these assholes –

LYDIA: Haven't you heard? I already did.

STILES: Come on, let's get the hell out of here. You're going to Ally's house, right?

LYDIA: I'll be there later – I have to do some errands.

STILES: Okay. Well if you happen to –

LYDIA: I'll get you Sun Chips – Garden Salsa, right?

STILES: Uh – yeah. That's it. Thanks.

LYDIA: I'll see you later.  

**

TRANSCRIPT #10  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Natalie Martin (MOM)_  
WHERE: Beacon Hills (driving, using Bluetooth)  
WHEN: February 29, 2016; 2:30 PM – 2:35 PM

MOM: Lydia –

LYDIA: It's not true. You know I just went to the doctor.

MOM: Okay, okay. Of course. I know.

LYDIA: I need to get more graph paper and some other things. Do you need anything while I'm out?

MOM: No, thanks hun. Are you okay?

LYDIA: …Yeah. I'm good. 

**

March 1, 2016 – 6:25 AM  
[ _Text Messaging between ex-boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore and myself._ ]

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_Seems you've been busy since I left._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Danny didn't tell you what the point all of this was?_

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_Oh, he has, but Aiden? Seriously?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_I don't think you have a right to judge me, given that you're over six thousand miles away._

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_Whatever._ * 

> *[Stiles Stilinski: OMG I hate him so much and I don't miss him at all ACK.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Jealousy isn't a good look, Stiles.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: Excuse you, I never liked him ever.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Sure.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: I'm serious!]
> 
> [Lydia Martin clicks 'Resolve.']

From Lydia Martin:  
_I take it you're enjoying London?_

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_Yeah, it's great. Practically at the top of the food chain over night._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I expected nothing less._

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_I never expected what you've been up to. Friendly with freshmen and Stilinski? Wtf?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_What can I say – a lot can happen in a year._

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_I guess so._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'm glad you're doing well._

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_You too. I miss you sometimes._

From Lydia Martin:  
_You too. I have to get ready for school, but we should catch up sometime._

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_Sure, when I'm not busy._

From Jackson Whittemore:  
_And when you're not running an experiment on the school._

From Lydia Martin:  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )

**

Google Chat  
Date: May 11, 2016

Stiles Stilinski [9:12 PM]  
_Okay, fine. I know you loved him, I do. He just could've and should've treated you better. You deserve that at the VERY least._

Lydia Martin [9:12 PM]  
_I know._

Stiles Stilinski [9:12 PM]  
_It's important._

Lydia Martin [9:13 PM]  
_:)_

**

_To-Do List_ _– March 7 – March 11_  
1\. Multivariable Calc – pages 280-302, all questions  
2\. AP English Language – purchase study book  
3\. AP US Government – finish paper on Watergate scandal  
4\. AP Physics 1 – nothing  
5\. AP World History – read chapter 35  
6\. AP French – study for midterm  
7\. Honors Studio Art – choose medium for final project  
8\. Determine an end date for experiment 

**

_I knew at this point that the experiment was beginning to take a toll, but I like to think I was in the realm of 'fine' – at least until the incident with Peter Hale.*_

> *[Stiles Stilinski: I hate him.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Hopefully everyone will when this is published.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: The worst.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin clicks 'Resolve.']

_A little backstory: The first time I really spoke to Peter Hale was the day in which I saw Ms. Morrell. While waiting for her, he was sitting in the waiting area to speak with his guidance counselor about choosing one of the multiple colleges he was accepted to. The reason why I didn't include the conversation was that it wasn't pertinent to the debriefing. He never mentioned the rumors surrounding me and looking back, maybe I should've seen it as a warning sign.*_  

> *[Stiles Stilinski: I know you objectively know this, but you shouldn't feel responsible for what happened. He's a psychopath.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin clicks 'Resolve.']

_I'm not going to show transcripts because I don't want to dwell on them long enough to do so. All that needs to be explained is that at the end of March, Peter asked me out on a date and I said yes, admittedly flattered that someone wanted to court me and not just get straight to the physical things. He took me out to a nice French restaurant two towns away and we had a nice time._

_At least, until he assumed I'd sleep with him if he paid me a two-hundred dollar giftcard for Amazon and then tried to force himself on me. I'm fortunate that he got the hint after fighting him off, but who knows what he's capable of, so I suggest, ladies, staying far away from him.*_

> *[Stiles Stilinski: So the Wolf Pack totally made posters. You know those old west wanted posters? We used that and we got an amazing candid picture of him eating a sandwich he looks gross. We're going to post it everywhere.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Be careful putting those up because I don't know how severe the punishment will be.]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: We're masters of stealth!!!]
> 
> [Stiles Stilinski: To clarify, I will not be involved in the posting, but I designed it during my Design and Tech class this week while my teacher was out sick.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin: Good God.]

_(Honestly, Stiles, I don't know if I should even add all this…)_  

**

TRANSCRIPT #11  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & "Stiles" Stilinski (STILES)_  
WHERE: On the road back to Beacon Hills  
WHEN: April 2, 2016; 8:33 PM – 9:06 PM

LYDIA: Thanks for picking me up.

STILES: You said that already.

STILES: …Lydia?

LYDIA: I'm sorry, I-I'm fine, I promise, I just –

STILES: It's okay if you're not fine – that was _fucked up_.

LYDIA: I'm such an _idiot_. I actually believed that he liked me beyond my looks – how moronic.

STILES: You're the farthest thing from an idiot and a moron.

LYDIA: I'm a stupid girl who fell prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics.

STILES: Lydia, he's a fucking asshole. He shouldn't even be in society. He's going to end up on America's Most Wanted someday. A true predator in the works. I hope I'm contacted for the inevitable _Forensic Files_ episode or one of those creepy podcasts that cover murders and missing people to provide evidence.

LYDIA: [snorts]

STILES: Lydia, there are plenty of guys who'd love to date you.

LYDIA: It doesn't feel that way. All they want to do is fuck me.

STILES: I don't want to turn this into a 'not all men' discussion, but…I think this situation calls for a not all men comment.

LYDIA: Name one.

STILES: Me.

LYDIA: …Stiles.

STILES: Uh, sorry…you probably don't need my shit on top of yours, but. The point was that there are a lot of people who would love to take you out on a date and like, drop you off at your house and kiss you on the porch and do it multiple times and maybe get the honor of being your boyfriend. You're amazing, so.

LYDIA: Thanks, Stiles.

STILES: This too shall pass.

LYDIA: You're really taking interest in my obscure poetry collection?

STILES: I'm telling you, the insomnia is out of control. Some of your books do just the trick.

LYDIA: Ha, ha.

**

April 2, 2016 – 9:50 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between best friend, Allison Argent, and myself._ ]

From Lydia Martin:  
_Stiles basically told me he liked me._

From Allison Argent:  
_He always had a crush on you._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I knew he did, but I thought he just grew out of it or something. After actually getting to know me I didn't match whatever fantasy he had in his head._

**

TRANSCRIPT #12  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & Allison Argent (ALLISON)_  
WHERE: My bedroom (phone conversation)  
WHEN: April 2, 2016; 9:53 PM – 10:20 PM

LYDIA: Ally?

ALLISON: Lydia, I think the more he learned about you, the more he liked you.

LYDIA: [sniffles]

ALLISON: Lydia? …Do you like him?

LYDIA: …

ALLISON: We've been best friends since freshman year. I know you don't wear your heart on your sleeve and you don't like to be obvious, but I know you. I saw how you acted around Jackson before you started dating. I saw the way you smiled and touched him.

LYDIA: I don't touch Stiles.

ALLISON: No, but I can see how much you want to.

LYDIA: He's one of my best friends.

ALLISON: I know.

LYDIA: I don't want to ruin that.

ALLISON: It won't be ruined.

LYDIA: How do you know?

ALLISON: Because you're Lydia Martin and you will make something work out of pure stubbornness and he is Stiles Stilinski and he will probably hit himself with his own baseball bat if he did anything to jeopardize your relationship.

LYDIA: [sighs]

ALLISON: Hey, Lydia?

LYDIA: Yeah?

ALLISON: Maybe it's time to wrap it up.

LYDIA: …Yeah. I think so.

**

Google Chat  
Date: May 11, 2016

Stiles Stilinski [9:40 PM]  
_I'm buying Allison lunch for the rest of the month._

Lydia Martin [9:40 PM]  
_Can you afford that though?_

Stiles Stilinski [9:40 PM]  
_It's the thought that counts._

Lydia Martin [9:41 PM]  
_I think Allison would prefer free lunch in actuality._

Stiles Stilinski [9:41 PM]  
_Fine I can definitely buy her lunch like...two days._

Lydia Martin [9:42 PM]  
_Is that all her encouragement for me meant to you? After all, you're benefitting from it too._

Stiles Stilinski [9:42 PM]  
_You're setting me up for disaster here._

Lydia Martin [9:42 PM]  
_:P_

**

April 3, 2016 – 12:17 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between "Wolf Pack" (Allison Argent & Scott McCall & "Stiles" Stilinski & Mason Hewitt & Corey Bryant & Kira Yukimura & Isaac Lahey & Malia Tate & Liam Dunbar myself)._]

From Lydia Martin:  
_Hey everyone – I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready to start wrapping everything up. This will be the final week of collecting data._

From Allison Argent:  
_What data are we collecting?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_About me and Peter Hale._

From Mason Hewitt:  
_He's not on the list._

From Scott McCall:  
(Pouting Face )

From Stiles Stilinski:  
(Face With No Good Gesture ≊ Gesturing No)

From Liam Dunbar:  
_What's going on…_

From Isaac Lahey:  
_Three's a pattern - your taste in guys leaves much to be desired._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_You're the worst I can't wait to delete your number from my phone._

From Isaac Lahey:  
_Oh come on, I'm right._

From Kira Yukimura:  
_Are you okay, Lydia?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'll be fine. Thanks._

From Corey Bryant:  
_So the usual info?_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Yes._

From Malia Tate:  
_Lahey u suck. I'm gonna dislocate hale's shoulder._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Go ahead and try._

From Mason Hewitt:  
_What did he do?? What happened??_

From Lydia Martin:  
_I don't want to get into it right now._

From Scott McCall:  
_I can fill you guys in tomorrow and Tuesday._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Thanks, Scott._

From Lydia Martin:  
_And thank you all for doing this with me. It's been a pleasure, for the most part._

From Allison Argent:  
_Maybe we should go to the diner and celebrate afterwards._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_YES I'm craving their ranch dipping sauce with fries._

From Scott McCall:  
_Oh yeah, that's the best._

From Malia Tate:  
_That stuff is so good._

From Allison Argent:  
_Absolutely._

From Lydia Martin:  
_Okay, we'll schedule a date for that – enough about the the weird dressing/sauce hybrid._

From Isaac Lahey:  
_You take that back._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Yeah, seriously, Lydia, that was pretty offensive._

From Lydia Martin:  
_The ONE thing you two can agree on is that?? I'm done. Bye, guys._

From Allison Argent:  
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )  

**

_I had everyone collect data for one final test – while I had no control over this rumor, about being a 'prude' with Peter Hale – it was still worth studying._

_Although I must say my ability to keep my distance from what people were saying was severely diminished._

**

TRANSCRIPT #13  
WHO: _Me (LYDIA) & "Stiles" Stilinski (STILES)_  
WHERE: Side Parking Lot, Beacon Hills High School  
WHEN: April 6, 2016; 12:12 PM – 12:26 PM

STILES: Lydia – what's wrong? Lydia, come on –

LYDIA: Just go away.

STILES: What's wrong?

LYDIA: Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry.

STILES: Ah, come on, Lydia. Look, you shouldn't care if people see you cry, all right?

LYDIA: Why?

STILES: Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry. Lydia…please?

LYDIA: Here.

STILES: Thanks.

LYDIA: [sighs] My life is more of a mess than I'd like to admit.

STILES: Okay.

LYDIA: I need to take care of this first.

STILES: I get it. Well…I'll be here. So.

LYDIA: …You have nice hands.

STILES: Is that a thing?

LYDIA: Sure. Having nice hands is important.

STILES: For what? Aesthetic purposes?

LYDIA: That, and, you know. Practical reasons…sexual reasons...

STILES: ...Oh. Um. Sure. Got it. Haven't really thought about girls' hands I guess.

LYDIA: Really - you've _never_ thought or imagined girls' hands around your dick?

STILES: Hah, fair point. This is nice too.

LYDIA: It is.

STILES: You have nice hands too. Very soft.

LYDIA: Thank you, Stiles.

STILES: It was my mom's favorite Beatles song – "I Want to Hold Your Hand." My dad used to make fun of her because there are so many other songs he thought were better, but she just loved the simplicity of it.

LYDIA: I know the German version by heart. It's the only German I know.

STILES: Seriously?

LYDIA: 'Oh, komm doch, komm zu mir, du nimmst mir den Verstand, oh, komm doch, komm zu mir, komm, gib mir deine hand…'

STILES: Why did I even question that. You're amazing.

LYDIA: I was bored on a long drive once. But I'm honestly not much of a Beatles fan.

STILES: Not crazy about them either.

LYDIA: That's good.

STILES: Right? I feel like people who say the Beatles are the greatest are kind of the worst.

STILES: ...What are you smiling about?

LYDIA: Nothing. 

**

Google Chat  
Date: May 12, 2016

Stiles Stilinski [3:40 PM]  
_Hey, would you mind cutting out that part about my mom?_

Lydia Martin [3:41 PM]  
_Don't worry, I'm deleting it, that was just for you._

Stiles Stilinski [3:41 PM]  
☺

Lydia Martin 3: 41 PM  
☺ 

**

_Getting my participants to fess up on their own was a struggle, which is another reason why I'm writing this debriefing – to forcibly call out everyone.*_

> *[Stiles Stilinski: Assholes.]
> 
> [Lydia Martin clicks 'Resolve.']

_I probably would've been better off doing some sort of YouTube thing, perhaps becoming a viral internet sensation, but I don't really enjoy the thought of that fleeting fame. This is about coming clean, apologizing, and maybe imparting a little wisdom._

_And maybe coming to terms with my place at Beacon Hills High School, my feelings regarding my fellow peers and also myself. Studying the utter nastiness of adolescents, what we're capable of, left a bitter taste in my mouth. I know we're capable of good, amazing things. We're intelligent, we're smart, and we are better than the previous generations. This is temporary. You hope the good things will outlast high school._

_But for now, I'm going to formally bow out. I think I'll focus my attention elsewhere and take a break from the rumor mill. Maybe next time I'll focus on nice independent variables and measure good dependent variables._

_Oh, and in case anyone was wondering..._   

**

April 22, 2016 – 1:45 PM  
[ _Text Messaging between "Wolf Pack" (Allison Argent & Scott McCall & "Stiles" Stilinski & Mason Hewitt & Corey Bryant & Kira Yukimura & Isaac Lahey & Malia Tate & Liam Dunbar myself)._]

From Scott McCall:  
_I found out who started spreading the rumor about Lydia and Jackson._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_NO FUCKING WAY._

From Allison Argent:  
_Who???_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Whose balls am I going to have to crush beneath my stilettos?_

From Scott McCall:  
_Greenberg._

From Scott McCall:  
_He apparently mixed up the bathrooms and accidentally went into the girls' one, panicked when he heard you and Allison come in, and he hid in one of the stalls until you left._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_OMFG. We didn't even bother asking because he's so stupid. The irony is killing me. Someone lay me to rest._

From Lydia Martin:  
_LOL._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_I think Lydia's broken has she ever written that???_

From Lydia Martin:  
_Of course I have!! You're ridiculous._

 _From Stiles Stilinski:_  
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )

From Lydia Martin:  
_I can't believe it._

From Allison Argent:  
_I think he suffers enough for his stupidity._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I know, he does._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Uh I think Scott and I suffer WAY more. We have to play on the same lax team as him._

From Lydia Martin:  
_I'll tell him off on Monday after you've won your game._

From Stiles Stilinski:  
_Thank you very much._  

**

_One more thing: I know it's hard, I'm still struggling with it, but rumors are just rumors. No one can define you but yourself. Surround yourself with good, supportive friends and maybe we might just make it through high school relatively unscathed._

_As for what's next? All I can say is that it's nobody's goddamn business_ (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )


	2. Epilogue

Lydia sits back in her chair, staring at the final page of the debriefing with a slow exhale. There is definitely more to clean up - conversations that should be shortened or maybe even redacted, the various comments that Stiles had left - but for now, the first draft is complete.

She tucks her bottom lip into her mouth and drags the sidebar all the way to the top of the document, figuring she'll at least edit the first few pages before grabbing dinner with Allison when she hears muffled music. Furrowing her brow, she stands up, goes into her school bag to pull out her phone, but it's not playing music.

She strains to listen, confused when she recognizes the song. "Phil Collins?" she questions out loud.

" _LYDIA._ "

That was definitely Stiles.

" _WINDOW!_ "

She rushes to her window, flabbergasted at finding Stiles standing in her backyard holding a _boom box_ above his head and bobbing along to the music. She scrambles to open the window, the music immediately clearer.

"What are you _doing_?" she asks, leaning out.

"You wrote about wanting someone to be honest about their feelings a la Lloyd Dobler! Although to be honest, I prefer Phil Collins, so I figured it was a decent substitute. I know that this is a cover, but it's still good." He bobs his head again. " _You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait…_ " he sings along to the chorus. "I'm gonna have this stuck in my head for ages now."

Her heart jumps in her throat. "Stiles…"

"I also have some other options too," he starts, lowering the boom box to fiddle with the buttons. "Especially since some original, awesome, classic love songs came out since we were born, like...hold on…" He lifts the boom box again once he's made his choice.

_Baby, I know you're hurting...right now you feel like you could never love again...now all I ask is for a chance to prove that I love you…_

" _From the first day that I saw your smiling face, honey, I knew that we would be together forever…_ " Stiles sings along with dramatic facial expressions. 

She purses her mouth to keep from smiling too brightly. "I like that you remembered that they were my favorite. But I do like my upbeat boy band songs too."

His face brightens. "Not a problem, hold on…" He brings the boom box down again to pick another song.

She immediately recognizes the opening notes. "Nice choice. Glad you forgone the Nelly remix."

"It was a hard decision because who doesn't like Nelly inserting himself in random songs. Besides, the remix is a good half a minute longer and I thought going straight to the message of ' _won't you be my girlfriend, I'll treat you good,_ ' even though that's not grammatically correct, the sentiment is the same."

She does a poor job of evening her breathing, which is going against the erratic beating of her heart. "What else do you have on this playlist?"

"A lot - this is why I disappeared for awhile last night - do you know how hard it is to find a proper looking boom box that takes old school iPods? So annoying. I thought about putting Justin Bieber since 'Boyfriend' would be a nice one to follow after this, but I wasn't quite sure how you felt about that brat. I have this one…"

She can't help but laugh when Zayn Malik starts singing the first verse.

"I'm glad you didn't choose 'What Makes You Beautiful.'"

"That song literally doesn't make any sense. Besides, 'Kiss You' is way catchier."

She runs her tongue along her bottom lip for a moment. "I'm coming down, hold on."

She shuts her window and takes a few steps toward her bathroom, considering the way her hair looks or if she needs a touch up on her nude lipstick, but he's already seen her. He always saw her, before any of this, really; he's privileged to have seen a lot of her, so she trusts him enough to see her in her half-undressed state - cardigan long abandoned on her chair, her blouse that was buttoned to her neck at school is now loose with the first two buttons undone.

She forces herself to take two deep, even breaths before coming out the back door.

Stiles' arms are clearly tiring as the boom box is no longer above his head and is now at chest height. " _And if you want me tooo, let's make a mooov_ e," he sings at her.

She smiles at him. "I do want you to," she says over the music.

He blinks a few times. "What?"

"Put down the boom box and I'll _let you kiss me_."

It takes Stiles a full second to comprehend and once he does, he almost drops the boom box, abruptly ending the song and skipping a few to land on "Crush" by Mandy Moore.

"I'm surprised you have this one," she comments lightly.

He abruptly shuts the boom box off. "I was very thorough," he stutters, carefully placing the boom box a safe distance away before walking toward her. "Sorry I didn't get a lawn mower, by the way, couldn't find one to really add to the whole...thing…" he trails off, stopping in front of her. 

She tucks her bottom lip into her mouth and his eyes follow the gesture. She keeps her eyes on his, waiting for his gaze to snap back to hers.

"So…" he trails off, mouth pouting.

She sighs sharply, taking a step closer.

"Right, got it –" He lifts a hand and cups her face.

Lydia reaches for his shirt to bring her closer and he finally kisses her, soft and sweet and lovely. She's unsure what's going to happen – today, tomorrow, weeks from now, but she's excited to give this a try, not worrying about what people will say or collecting data to analyze it on the weekend. 

It'll be totally subjective and frankly, it'll be a great change of pace. She's looking forward to it.


End file.
